


Flirt Wars: (Zoro)

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [39]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Demons, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Love, Pirates, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: Collection of little shorts that involve my character and Roronoa Zoro flirting.





	1. Shopping

"This is stupid."

"Oh? Then I guess it's perfect for me, huh?" 

Zoro winced inwardly. The cat woman had made an excellent point, seeing as his nickname for her included that very word. But he absolutely _hated_ being dragged along on these shopping trips. The orange-headed wench had brought him more times than he could count after threatening him with "extra interest" on his swords. They were boring and he became an embittered pack mule, strapped down with frilly purchases and gaudily wrapped packages. 

And there was nothing to drink.

But as Elly wound her way through shops the other women would have visited for hours on end and kept going, he found himself more interested. "Hey, cat," he called out to make himself heard in the noise of the crowd. "Where are we going?"

"Over there." She grinned impishly at him.

"That's a..." _Tavern?_ He blinked down at her. "You little shit."

"We're still going shopping, Zoro," she told him very sincerely. "But I have very particular drink favorites and this is where we're gonna pick some up."

His answering grin was huge.


	2. Sunbathing

The three women were spread out on the warm sands like very different flowers, wearing skimpy bathing suits in their favorite colors. Robin wore black, as she had taken to a lot more often lately due to Elly's favorite being her other choice. The cat demon loved wearing a matching purple shade to her fur and hair. Nami wore, of course, gold. The suit was probably very expensive.

Sanji rushed forward so fast he nearly tripped over a mischievous crab that had poked up from a burrowing hole. He swore at it, then grabbed the suntan lotion from a table they had set up. "Who wants to be first?!"

Nami rolled her eyes and Robin answered this by using her own sets of extra hands to lotion herself up. Sanji grumbled a little at that. Elly wasn't paying attention, so he snuck closer and was just about to reach for her when a hand snapped closed over his wrist like a vice.

"Ow, damn it!"

"Back off," Zoro growled at him. "Pervert."

"What's your problem, moss head?!"

The bigger man pointed at the purring lady stretched out with her tail tips twitching idly. "The cat. Is _mine_."

Sanji spluttered with astonishment and ire, and Elly's ears flicked. She had a feeling Zoro didn't know exactly how good her hearing was.


	3. The Pond

Zoro paused, his throat closing up as he stared incredulously at the scene unfolding before his stunned gaze.

They had stopped for supplies near a sleepy little village that boasted a stunning forest nearby. Elly had crept out of their rooms that night, and he followed. 

The moonlight leeched the colors from the pond where he had tracked her, creating a sharp contrast to the world of only bright silver or dark, deep shadows. Her silhouette rose from the waters cleanly, water streaming from her hair with only the faintest ripples as she stood. 

She was nude, but in the darkness he saw only her shadow. Shaking, he backed away, blushing, confused and not wanting to disturb her.


	4. Stormy Weather

The cracks of thunder and flashes of lightning outside went on for hours. The pitch and roll of the ship wasn't too bad as it was a large vessel, but to someone aboard being on the ocean during a storm was almost unbearable.

Elly shivered under her bed, mewing in fear. She had reverted to cat form and would not come out for anything. The girls were at a complete loss. 

"I know she said this was like the storm that fell after she changed," Robin told them quietly. "I think that might be why it's so traumatizing for her."

"If she would come out, Chopper mixed up a sedative. I can put it in some warm milk, but she has to be able to drink it." Sanji scratched at his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, there's the problem. She has to be calm enough to even drink it."

Zoro was staring at the play of light on the water in the distance. He finally grunted and stood up. "Make the milk," he told Sanji shortly and stomped purposely out of the kitchen.

Moments later he was laying on his stomach near her bed. "Hey, cat."

She didn't answer but he heard the scratch of claws on wood as she scrambled fearfully about. 

"I can keep you safer than under that damn bed," he said firmly. "I'm gonna pull you out. No biting."

She hissed as he grasped the closest striped appendage and tugged. "Not my tail!"

"You weren't coming out otherwise." 

She turned into her more familiar human form as he grasped her in his arms. "Cut it out, I -"

An especially loud rumble caused her to gasp and instead of pushing away as she had intended, she clutched the front of his robe, shaking. Her tail was frizzed out and her ears askew. 

He carefully smoothed her hair, stroking her ears gently and blushing. "Stupid cat," he mumbled. "I won't let anything hurt you."


	5. Stormy Seas

"Shit!" Zoro swore loudly, reeling about as another wave crashed against the side of the ship. He had come down below decks, to the storage area, for a bottle of ale he had hid there previously. 

"Watch it, moron," Elly sniffed from the side. 

"Shut up, stupid cat," he grunted absently. Then, looking aside, "The hell you doing down here anyway?"

"I came to get a fresh sack of coffee beans. I figured we're gonna be up all night, so..." She flicked her ears and shrugged.

Zoro opened his mouth to gripe at her but at that moment a huge wave struck and they both sprawled helplessly to the deck. He shook his head to clear it, swore again, then froze. He had, perhaps unconsciously, rolled and curled around her so she was unhurt. They stared at each other, their noses less than an inch apart and their bodies not apart at all. In fact, they were pressed so tightly between two lashed down pallets of dry goods there was little room to move. 

Elly blushed and very slowly tried to move, pushing gently on his chest, but that made things worse as her hands were then pushing on his bare skin due to his open-front robe. Zoro scowled, blushed harder, and grasped her wrists in his hands, meaning to move them himself.

It was in this compromising position that Sanji found them. He stopped in his tracks, one curly eyebrow raised. He was so stunned he didn't even say anything, he just walked very slowly back out.


	6. Tail

"Go ahead. Touch it. I dare you!"

"No _way_. You saw what she did to that drunk ass at the last tavern, right? Tore his face damn clean off!"

"She did?!" Chopper's eyes grew huge.

"Yeah, she said nobody touches it!"

Usopp mimed pulling his skin off from the cheek. "And then he went like this - "

"Eww, gross!" The little reindeer squealed.

"What're you idiots talking about." Zoro stomped over from the tree where he had been napping. "You're too loud."

"Oh. Uh... " They stared at each other, then grinned mischievously. "We were daring each other to go touch her tail."

Elly stood up straight and yawned. She shook herself and headed back inside.

"Is _that_ all? What's the big deal about that?" He raised an eyebrow and reached out in one fluid move as she walked by to stroke it all the way down. 

She shivered all over and mewed very softly. "Zoro! What the hell!"

"Sorry." He shrugged as she stumbled into the cabins, blushing and awkward. "What's everyone looking at me like that for?"


	7. Refreshment

"All right, iced tea for everyone. And for the ladies ..." Sanji set three glasses aside near them. "Special fruit garnishes, as well."

"Oooh!" Nami grabbed one. "These are great! Just what I needed."

Robin took one and nodded to Elly, who hesitated, sniffing delicately at the top, where a green sprig was curling out from the fruit kabob. 

"Is that?" She blinked. "Um. I really shouldn't..."

"Oh my god. Just enjoy yourself for once!" The orange-haired young woman thrust it at her.

She bit her lip and sipped cautiously so as to shut her up. Her eyes grew wide, and her ears perked as she did. Minutes later she had finished the whole thing and eaten the fruit, as well as chewed the green sprig of plant. 

Zoro was lying nearby under his favorite tree with the glass raised to his lips. She pounced, landing on top of him with her tail lashing in the air. Tea splashed directly into his face.

"What the hell, cat!" He jumped in astonishment, juggling cat lady and tea in two hands. 

She said nothing and licked the spilled drink off his cheek. His eye twitched and he slowly set the glass down. 

"Ohhh. It had _mint_ in it." Nami blinked at the one she held in her hand. "I guess she should have been more careful."


End file.
